


I've Got To Have You

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Longing, taking the first step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Starsky sets things in motion.....





	I've Got To Have You

Hutch,

You came smiling softly, shyly moving, easy as a dreamer into my world. Before I realized it, I found myself staring into those beautiful blue eyes. Somewhere in their colors I saw promises of things I'd never seen before, and I was hooked!

Before long, I found that just talking to you, but not revealing my true feelings was enough because I didn't want to lose any chance I might have with you. I hoped that one day I would have the chance to hold you in my arms, and knowing if I did, NO ONE would ever feel the same wy you would.

Fast forward to the present: waking in the morning to the tenderness of holding you asleep in my arms has become a very deep need in my soul. Thinking of the sound of your voice, soft as a whisper on my cheek as you make your want and need known to me has literally consumed me.

Hutch, I know how I feel, and I want you so much it hurts. I hope you feel the same way I do..... please let me know because I've got to have you.....

Starsky

Hutch read the note once more, smiled, and reached for the phone to dial Starsky's number.....

END


End file.
